Miroku
by Angel no Yami
Summary: Disney's Aladdin done yaoi style with Inuyasha Charectors. MirInu. Inspired by stories by Freewater in the Dragon Ball Z universe. Two new chapters up!
1. Prologue

This story is based loosely of Disney's Aladdin. It is a Miroku/Inuyasha fic, which means yaoi, if you don't know what that means don't read it.

I own neither Aladdin or Inuyasha.

For your information, I laugh at flames. I also poke fun at them with a stick. Constructive criticism wouldn't hurt my feelings though.

Enjoy.

Prologue 

Diamond in The Rough

It was a dark night, with no clouds. The stars shone like gems in the sky. A tall foreboding man stood in a clearing, with a small demon-like thing on his shoulder. The man had long black hair and he wore a white baboon pelt over his clothing. The demon insect on his shoulder buzzed. A small skittish demon walked over nervously.

"So, do you have it?" The tall pelted man asked, coldly.

"Ye-yes, I got it." came the reply. When the other man began to reach for it the demon pulled it away "What about my payment?" He said grinning.

The reply was as menacing as the question. "You will get your payment. Just give it to me." The item in question was half of a small circular mirror. Once he had the object he took the other half out from beneath his pelt. Once the two pieces were one, the object glowed and moved quickly over the clearing.

The two men had to move quickly to keep up. A minute later the mirror placed itself at the base of a mountain.

With a horrendous growl, the front of the mountain began to lift up, forming into the head of a gigantic dog. It rested its lower jaw onto the ground.

"Finally I have found it! Now," he motioned to the demon "bring me the jewel."

The smaller demon began to walk towards the mountain-dog. Before making it into the mouth the creature began to speak.

"Who disturbs my slumber…?"

The small demon begins to speak. "It is I…" he is cut off by the head.

"Know this, only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within, a diamond in the rough". When he finished the demon looked back at his retainer nervously.

"What are you waiting for, go on!"

The demon walked into the cavern. The demon screamed as the head roared, snapping shut.

"Find the diamond in the rough" It disappeared. The small insect demon buzzed off the ominous mans shoulder.

"Yes, we must find this diamond in the rough in order to get the jewel. Damn"

The insect picked up the two half's of the mirror and dropped them into the man's hands. In their haste to leave, the pelt flew off. Reveling a menacing demon with long black hair and piercing eyes. The two of them raced away into the dust.

Prologue End 


	2. Chapter 1

I now have a schedule. I will be updating once a month whenever possible. If I am going to miss a day I will put it up on my profile page. This one is out a little earlier than I had planned due to boredom on my part.

So please review, and you all rock!

I don't own either Aladdin or Inuyasha

Enjoy.

Chapter One 

Miroku and Shippo

The air is dry and hot in capital of the Western Lands. A young man of about 19 and a young looking child, with flaming red hair and pointed ears stand next to a food cart. As the teenager talked with the man at the stall, the small demon child snatched a loaf of bread from the stalls counter. Once the small demon had it hidden away the teen finished up his conversation.

They had just begun to meld into the crowd when the merchant noticed the missing food.

"Thieves!" he cried. Upon hearing his cry, the big burly men that make up the guards of the city began chasing the two, who at the same time had begun to run.

They darted around people and through several alleyways without ditching the guards. The boy shouted "Come on, we've got to eat! All this for a lousy and slightly moldy piece of bread?" They continued weaving, at one point running through a house full of ladies, which the teen hit on while he was there. The girls scoffed at him and threw him out the door.

The boy then ran into another building and began running up the stairs to the roof. The little demon followed. The teen then grabbed a huge rug and folded it up in his hands. The demon jumped onto his shoulders and the teen jumped out the nearby window using the rug as a parachute.

He landed far enough away that the guards lost him. Once on the ground, they sat down and the dark haired teen halved the loaf of bread.

"Alright Shippo, we have dinner for the night." He handed one half to Shippo who took it quickly and started eating it.

"Wouldn't it be nice, Miroku, if we could just eat whenever we wanted" said the child with food in his mouth.

"Yes." Miroku said, sighing. Before he started eating his food he looked around as another check for the guards, he saw a couple of very sad children standing around looking through some thrown out garbage. They were both very thin and clearly hadn't eaten much. So he smiled, walked over to them and said "Here, may the gods bless you in the future" while he handed them his share of the bread.

The two kids smiled and started eating it. Miroku started walking out towards the main street. Shippo looked at his food and then at the malnourished kids and handed them his share too. He then ran to catch up with Miroku.

There was a crowd formed on the sides of the street. All wagons, carts and people had been cleared from the road to allow one person to get through.

A pampered horse and a man were coming down the street. The man was plain looking but clean as compared to the rest of the people around. His hair was a light brown as were his eyes. He carried himself with a slightly superior air, as if he was better than everyone else in the area.

Suddenly, the two children ran into the street. The pompous prince barely stopped. He began yelling at them.

"You filthy little brats! Get out of my way!" he moved as if to strike them with his riding crop.

"Hey!" Miroku caught it before it struck the children. "What on earth do you think you are doing? They are children."

"You filthy dirty street beggar, you know nothing of me." He whipped his crop back to his side. "I am a prince, I have every right to treat such filth in any manner I choose."

"You have no more rights than any of us to beat someone."

The man scoffed at him and resumed his trek towards the palace.

"Well, Shippo we have now officially met the biggest rear end of our lives."

The man turned around and scoffed again. "You are just a worthless beggar, a street rat that is worth less than the dirt on my shoe. You were born that way, and you will die that way, and only those parasites on your head will give a damn." He then had his horse gallop the rest of the way to the palace.

"I am not worthless, you are a fool. I don't have fleas either" Miroku muttered to himself while scratching his head. He walks off into the crowd and Shippo follows him.

They arrive at this beat up abandoned building in the middle of the city about twenty minutes later. They set up for the night while talking about how ridiculous the rich can be. Right before going to bed, Miroku sat on the beaten window ledge without a window. The view was a beautiful scene of the city with the palace in the background.

" Someday, I am going to be there." He stated with complete confidence.

He then walked to a sheet on the ground that Shippo was already partially wrapped up in and joined him.

**To be Continued...  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2; I hope you enjoy it. I am so sorry that it is late; I was busy dealing with school stuff. Unfortunately it hasn't finished its evilness.

I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin. And I live off reviews.

Chapter Two 

Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked out onto the terrace after breakfast. He never really enjoyed eating in the morning but his father and brother insisted that he join them. And to make matters worse some random prince had come the day before trying to woo him into marriage.

As if. If that Prince Ho something or other thinks it is that easy to get me, he has another thing coming. He is so incredibly dull, and when he isn't being dull he is the cockiest bastard I have ever met. Speaking of the idiot…

Prince Hojo had just walked onto the terrace, following Inuyasha. Hojo walked up to him and smiled asking if he enjoyed breakfast. Inuyasha replied with a curt "No.", walked over to the fountain and sat down, facing away from Hojo.

Hojo followed him and sat down in front of Inuyasha. When Inuyasha tried to turn, Hojo gripped his thighs and held him there. Inuyasha screeched and punched him in the jaw. Hojo recovered quickly and gripped his shoulders. "Listen, Inuyasha," he said sweetly. "You are a beautiful prince, and I would love to get to know you better, which your father would be more than happy with. So lets at least be friendly. Who knows we could be married soon. You are quite a pretty little prize, aren't you." He smiled.

Inuyasha's eye began to twitch. He kneeded Hojo in the groin and stated "Kirara, come."

In a matter of seconds a large cream cat demon appeared behind him. Hojo having finally gotten some feeling in his naughty bits, looked up towards the demon, and began to run towards the terrace doors. Of course, Kirara was faster and ended up catching a bit of Hojo's backside.

Once through the doors Hojo passed Inuyasha's father. Seeing Hojo's rage he asked quite politely if Hojo was leaving early.

"I have never been so insulted, good luck marring him off!" As he stormed out the next set of doors Inutashio could see that a considerable chunk of his pants were missing in the back. Pissed at the look of this Inutashio walked out onto the terrace to speak to his youngest son.

'Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He shouted, "What on Earth are you doing?" Suddenly there was a rather large cat demon right in his face growling at him, a good-sized piece of a pair of pants in her mouth. "Bloody cat!" he moved around her while grabbing the material out of her mouth. He walked straight for Inuyasha, who was sitting on the fountain. By the time he made it to the fountain Kirara had already gotten to Inuyasha's lap, where she had turned into the adorable little cat demon form she preferred.

Waving the material of Prince Hojo's pants around in the air, the Inutashio said, "So this is why Prince Hojo stormed out is it!" It wasn't really a question instead it was more of a pissed off statement.

"He is an ass." Inuyasha replied petting Kirara. "Besides Kirara was just messing around if she had wanted to hurt him he'd be dead by now."

"Inuyasha, you can't keep rejecting all of your potential mates, I have even looked the human princes to find you a mate. Whether or not you like one of these people you still have to be mated in less than a few weeks!" He yelled as Inuyasha stood up and started walking away.

"Well I don't want to be mated for some crappy reason as a stupid fucking law. You have Sesshomaru to take over the Western Lands; you don't need me to have grandchildren. I don't want to mate someone I don't like." Inuyasha wandered over toward a set of cages. Inside them groups of birds fluttered around. "If I ever mate I want to mate some one I want."

"It isn't like you have made that easy! We have already eliminated every potential female, simply because you don't like them! And now I have to sift through all the humans out there because you haven't 'wanted' any of them! I just want you protected, you know as well as I do that people don't approve of hanyou, I can't always be here to defend you."

"I don't need protecting! I am more than capable of protecting myself. I have never been given the chance to do so… But that is because you have never let me outside the walls! I want to see more of this world than the little box formed by the walls. I have never met anyone that I wasn't arranged to meet! I don't want a mate and I don't want to be stuck inside all of the time!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Aughhhh." Inutashio shouted as he stormed away frustrated with this turn of events. Inuyasha just turned around and let the poor birds free by opening up the doors.

"No one deserves to be locked in a cage." He whispered as they flew off.

Inside the palace Inutashio was pacing around the room, when Naraku slid up to him. Upon seeing him Inutashio exclaimed, "Oh there you are Naraku, I am in serious need of your help."

While bowing Naraku said "I am here to serve you, Lord"

"I need help finding Inuyasha a mate, he refuse everyone" He said frantically while continuing his pacing.

"I see, hmm, maybe I can come up with a solution to this problem." Naraku wandered around Inutashio so that he was behind the lord. "But it will require the use of a certain necklace…"

Inutashio looked confused, "My necklace? Iyazoi gave me that necklace…" Naraku walked around once more to look directly into the Inutashio's eyes, the look of confusion on the lord's face changed to one of mindless existence.

"Exactly, my lord, it is required to find Inuyasha a mate…"

"Required..."

"Yes, now hand it over…" Naraku held out his hand.

"Yes, of course…whatever you need…." Inutashio whispered while handing over the necklace.

"Very good, my lord, I will see what I can do…Now run along and do your lordly duties"

The Lord of the Western Lands then wandered off to do something in another room. Naraku walked behind a few curtains, and a door, and then finally walked behind a wall, to get to the dark room he calls his workspace.

"I look forward to the day that I am the Lord, not that foolish idiot." Buzzing could be heard over Naraku's shoulder.

"Yes, It will be nice won't it…" He said as he walked further into the area.

That night after a rather strained dinner with his family, Inuyasha ended up in his rooms of the castle rather irritated. He spent a good five minutes thinking that his family was nuts. While he was sitting there he came up with a plan to escape.

He went to bed that night, restlessly, and woke early the next morning. The sun had yet to rise so Inuyasha dressed himself in the dark, putting a cheap cotton robe over his normal clothing of hakama and haori. After wards he took a piece of cheap material and covered his hair and ears.

He went out to the courtyard, where Kirara was waiting for him. Inuyasha leaned down apologizing to the cat demon. "I can't stay here and let them control my life, I just can't." He then crawled up a tree and jumped from it to the other side of the walls.

**To be Continued…**

Well I hope you all liked it, and to be nice I will start writing the next chapter now… and put it up as soon as it is finished, to make up for the late chapter this time.

Anyway, I still need a beta reader so if anyone wants to help just let me know.

Please review, I live off of reviews…


	4. Chapter 3

Here is Miroku chapter 3; I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. I don't own Inuyasha or Alladin.

Chapter 3

Meeting

Shippo dangled the watermelon over the top of the pile and started the process of teasing the merchant. He waved it about and made ridiculous sounds, while Miroku stole a watermelon from right behind said merchant. The man stole the watermelon back from Shippo just as Miroku swung to the roof of the stand. He cracked the watermelon and gave half of it to Shippo. "And we have breakfast, Shippo!" he said exuberantly; the two of them munched on the fruit quite happily.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was wandering around the stalls. He was trying to evade the calls and invitations of the merchants to buy things. He didn't have any money; in fact he had never held any money of any kind because his father always took care of that.

While trying to avoid some fish merchant, Inuyasha backed into a fire breather trying to entice a crowd, causing the material covering his head to fall and reveal his ears, and the man to swallow the stick in surprise. "Sorry" Inuyasha grimaced and walked away while putting the material back over his ears.

What he didn't see was Miroku on the rooftop, suddenly noticing his ears. Miroku began to watch him with his eyes. _What cute ears, I wonder if they are soft_. He thought while watching the silver-haired beauty. All Shippo thought was, _Typical Miroku._

Inuyasha looked to his left and saw a poor little boy trying to take an apple off a cart. Inuyasha walked over to the boy and handed him the apple.

"Here kid" he said simply, walking away.

"Hey, you better be able to pay for that!" the man shouted, while he grabbed Inuyasha's forearm. Inuyasha was confused, he'd never thought about actually having to PAY for the apple, or anything at all for that matter. "There are consequences for nonpayment…"

Inuyasha said simply, "If you let me go I can get some money from…the demon Lord" he urged. Inuyasha didn't want to kill this man after all.

The merchant pulled out a sword and slammed Inuyasha's wrist on a block of wood. "No one steals from my cart!" He began the swing down…

And a dark-haired man appeared out of nowhere to catch the man before the blow hit. Though Inuyasha was about to attack anyway. However at the moment the man who had suddenly appeared was shoving Inuyasha away. Inuyasha only caught a bit of the conversation.

"He's my brother…see a doctor…." Miroku bullshitted rather quickly while still backing away from the man.

"He said he knew the Demon Lord!"

"Well, he thinks the fox demon there is the Demon Lord, really confused sometimes…"

Miroku began walking away as Shippo bowed, and a large number of gold coins and apples fell out of his kimono.

"Hey!" The three of them began to run off down the streets of the town.

In the Palace, Naraku was using a rather difficult youkai techniques to create miasma in a small confined space, he ran some power through the pendant on the necklace he had acquired yesterday and an image began to form of a dark haired young man climbing up a ladder.

"There you are, my diamond in the rough…Well we shall have to go get you now won't we…"

At the time Miroku was helping Inuyasha up a ladder, not that Inuyasha needed help but he didn't want to let on exactly how strong he actually was. He did however let Miroku help him over the top of the building. Which caused him to land quite comfortably in Miroku's arms.

"Sorry about that" Miroku said grinning, while his hand slowly made it's way to Inuyasha's behind.

Inuyasha yelped and smacked him across the face. It wasn't a hard blow; it was more playful than anything. " I never did thank you for stopping that jerk earlier…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I will be happy just to know your name."

"Oh yeah, It's Inuyasha." Miroku picked up a large pole.

"I see; that is nice. Is this your first time in the market place isn't it?" Miroku leapt over the gap between the roofs they were on.

"Is it that obvious?" Inuyasha shouted over the rooftop as Miroku threw down his pole to make a bridge.

"Yep, you don't seem to realize how dangerous this area is" Inuyasha leapt over the building and landed behind where Miroku was adjusting his pole.

"I am a very quick learner." Inuyasha tossed his pole into Miroku's arms. Miroku then led them into a small abandoned room. "You live here?" Inuyasha asked.

The walls were chipped and degraded and there was broken pottery and other such articles all over the place. "Yeah, me and Shippo have lived here for awhile. It is better than a street corner. And we have a beautiful view." Miroku opened up the cloth that was covering and opening in the wall to reveal a scene of the palace. "I bet it would be nice to live there, food always available, a warm bed, and servants…"

Inuyasha sat down on a step, "Yeah and they are all telling you to how to behave and dress." He said sarcastically.

"Better than here, trying to find food and running from guards, sometimes I feel so…"

"Trapped." They both said. They smiled at each other and Miroku passed Inuyasha one of the apples Shippo had filched earlier.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"Does it matter, I ran away and I am not going back." Inuyasha said forcefully.

"Really, Why?"

"My father wants me to find a mate…" Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Well that sucks…but a mate…I thought only demons had mates." Inuyasha uncovered his ears for a moment.

"My mother was human, but…"

"Oh I see. I don't think it makes a difference. Shippo is a demon too. And you are quite entrancing…" Miroku leaned in and was about to kiss Inuyasha, when an exclamation was heard outside the door.

"There you are!" Guards had appeared outside the doors of the room. Both Inuyasha and Miroku stood up and exclaimed."

"Shit they are after me!" They looked at each other "Wait after you?" Miroku looked frantically around as the guards got nearer to them.

"Do you trust me?" Miroku said stepping up to the hole in the wall and putting out his hand for Inuyasha to take.

"Yes!" Inuyasha replied while taking the proffered hand.

Miroku pulled Inuyasha over the side of the building; the two of them fell, after a nice long fall they managed to land in a conveniently placed pile of sand.

They began to run, Miroku directing Inuyasha in one direction while being ready to head off in another. However before they separated Miroku stole a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

During that time, the guards arrived and one of them grabbed Miroku. "There you are boy. To the dungeons with him!" The main guard shouted as he threw Miroku into the arms of the other men. He walked over towards Inuyasha. "Looks like the little urchin managed to find himself a girl." He chuckled.

"I am NOT a girl! Let him go!" Inuyasha growled.

"Haha! Right like a little urchin is going to beat me!" The guards laughed.

"I said to let him go." Inuyasha growled again "By order of your Prince." Inuyasha said this with venom that would have made any ruler proud. At the same time he removed the coverings from his head and hair. The guards immediately recognized him.

Miroku was in complete shock. He hadn't expected this. _I KISSED the PRINCE on the cheek, and felt him up! Crap!_

"My prince!" he bowed " I would release him, however my orders come from Naraku, you will have to take it up with him." The majority of the guards backed away, however some stayed to escort the prince back to the palace.

"Don't worry, I will." Inuyasha glared at the men the entire way back to the palace.

To be Continued…

I figure this is a good place to stop, and this is currently the longest of my chapters. Though you lucky people get TWO chapters in just a day…maybe you should review to show your gratitude…(hint hint)


	5. Chapter 4

Well here is the long awaited next chapter. It is very short. I had intended to write more but I never got around to it and I wanted to get something out today. It is me giving you guys a present on my birthday. Please review. I would appreciate it. (and I might write more quickly because I would be encouraged by my adoring fans)

I might lengthen it later but if I do add to it I will make sure it is very clear and it will come with another chapter.

Chapter 4

A Proposition (pt. 1)

"Naraku!" Inuyasha stormed into the room just as Naraku slid out from behind his wall.

"Yes, Prince?" Naraku stood against the wall, an inquisitive look on his face.

Inuyasha marched right up to the other demon proclaiming, "The guards just took a boy from the market, apparently on your orders!"

"Well, yes the boy was a criminal and I was told to keep the peace, your father can't do everything, he must delegate some tasks, prince." Naraku said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well what the hell was his crime?" Inuyasha questioned, while crossing his arms.

"Well, thievery for one, kidnapping the prince…" Naraku started.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted brashly.

"Oh dear, what a shame." Naraku began walking away from the wall and towards the door. "The boys sentence has already been carried out…" Naraku stopped walking facing away from where Inuyasha stood.

"What was his sentence?" Inuyasha asked, concern lacing his tone. Naraku turned around.

"Death" he walked closer to Inuyasha, "By beheading" his tone was that of one trying to disguise their pleasure.

"No" Inuyasha backed up to a bench, which he sat down on. "No, no, no"

"I am exceedingly sorry, prince" Naraku put his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders trying to be comforting.

Inuyasha threw off the spider demons hands and said with every bit of hatred in him "I hate you." And then proceeded to run out of the room nearly in tears.

Naraku stood up. One of his bees had finally gotten out from behind the wall and started buzzing. "Yes, I would say that he took it well…"

Inuyasha sat in the courtyard, trying not to cry. Kirara had come to comfort him. "I am so stupid, Kirara. I know I shouldn't be so upset; I am a demon for crying out loud. I just…I liked him…damn…I don't even know what his name was…" Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around Kirara and started sobbing. "Why did I have to like him? I am not supposed to feel this way for anyone but my mate…"

In the dungeons Miroku was berating himself. His hands had been shackled above his head. The dungeon was dank and dirty. But Miroku was still mad at himself.

"He was the prince. I still can't believe it. I must have seemed like a complete lecher. But he most certainly has a rather firm butt…No I can't think like that."

"Well there you are!" Shippo appeared in a high cut window. He jumped down to the ground level where Miroku was.

"Shippo, I am so glad to see you!"

"Yeah right, and the only reason you are in this mess is because of him. You and your lecherous ways" Shippo exclaimed as he climbed up to undo the shackles.

"Come on, he was in trouble. Besides he was worth it."

"Well that doesn't mean much" Shippo was almost done.

"Well no, but I won't ever see him again. He is a prince, and there is a law, he has to marry a royal." Shippo had finished so Miroku started rubbing his wrists; they had been in those things for over an hour. "Besides he deserves better than me."

**To be continued…**


End file.
